Dangerous Love
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: a school where two gangs rule, a forbidden love is born between two artist. their love could start another war between the gangs. AU. OOC-just a bit
1. Torturous Work

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter one**

**Torturous Work**

Art littered the walls as the sun basked upon them; revealing the hidden beauty of each piece. The artist of these masterpieces lied in bed still fast asleep. Midnight sheets cloaked the body from view. Only a small amount of blonde hair poked out from the sheets. The being in the bed rested peacefully, but that was going to change in only moments.

A tall, dark haired woman entered the room as the clock stroke seven. A business suit clothed her fit body and as she walked towards the bed where her daughter slept her high hell shoes clicked with every step. The teen in the bed stirred slightly and pulled the sheets over her head fully.

"Izumi, it's time to get up. You have to get to work in half an hour," the older woman stated.

Yodowichi, president of Urahara designs, would not allow her daughter to be late on the job even if she hated that job with every fiber of her being.

"Why do I have to work at your stupid firm anyway?" the female teen piped from under the sheets.

"So you get to feel of working in an office," Yodowichi answered.

'_I hate fashion design! Why can't you ever understand that_,' though she never could tell her mother that to get her to understand it she still thought it.

Slowly she pushed the sheets away from her face and glared at her mother before getting up to change into the shitty outfit her mother picked out for her.

Slowly she slipped a white button up shirt and a black business jacket on and a black shirt to match that ruffled at the bottom only slightly. Black high heels slipped over her black painted toenails and made her only two inches taller though that didn't do much good for the petite girl. It was rather funny how short she actually was when her mother and father were rather tall.

Izumi sighed. It was going to be along day she could already tell that. She slipped her beloved sketch book into her briefcase- that her father specially bought her- and decided to slip a portable kit of pastels.

'_I wonder when she's going to finally realize that I hate the whole fashion designing business and let me be me for once. That'll never happen in a million years! We all know how stubborn she can be and let's face it she's controlling and won't let me do anything else, but what she wants me to._' Another sigh passed through her ruby lips.

Izumi walked over to her vanity before picking up a brush and running it through her strange blonde hair. It was short in the back and layered long in the front, her bangs side-swiped over her left eye hiding the strange eye; mostly green, but still had blue in it. Blue clung to the pupil and green reached out to the outside. It was very strange, but then again she was a very strange girl.

Izumi had a very pale completion unlike the rest of her family. It always annoyed her how different she was from her father and mother in her appearance, well in some things at least. She still had the same blonde hair from her father and her noise was much like Yodowichi's was. She was petite and her parents weren't, it frustrated her to no end.

Lightly she applied a grey shade of eye shadow and then lined her eye with black, a lot lighter than she normally would apply. She then applied some mascara before saying it was the best she would get for the day.

She snatched up her bag before exiting her art room and left to go eat breakfast that was sure to be already. She walked down the hall dodging all the bustling servants, she managed to get down the stairs without tripping with the ridiculous heels she was forced to wear. She slipped into a seat next to her father Kisuke, president of Urahara trading.

"Good morning, Izumi," Kisuke greeted his daughter as he continued to read the morning paper.

"Morning," Izumi replied half heartedly.

"School starts next week correct?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, so?" Izumi asked as she grabbed an apple from a fruit basket.

"Your mother sent in an application to the school that she and I went to. They are well known for their advance studies for high school and we both feel it would do you best if you went there," Kisuke explained still not lifting his head from the paper.

"Whatever."

The family continued to eat in silence before Yodowichi decided it would be best to leave as soon as they could. She walked out dragging Izumi along with her.

'_Why do I have to be tortured with this?!?_' Izumi screamed in her head, '_why does she make me come here when she knows perfectly well I am not going to become a fashion designer and I'm not going to become her partner in her fucking business.'_

Izumi sat at the desk in her assigned office looking over hundreds of horrible designs. Her head hit the desk with a thump and the headache she already had intensified. Izumi groaned in her mind this day could not get any worse.

"Izumi, I want you to be the one to present these designs to the board and I want your honest opinion," Yodowichi stated as she entered the office that her frustrated daughter occupied.

Another whack was heard as Izumi's head once again hit the desk.

"I'm so happy to see how enthused you are about this!" Yodowichi never did look at her daughter to see what her real reaction one; she just kept the one she had imagined playing in her head.

"Hello everyone this is my daughter as you all know. I've decided it would be best if she stepped in this meeting and gave her opinions on the new designs which you all have a copy of sitting in front of you," Yodowichi states from her seat at the head of the long, white table.

Every member of the table turned their attention towards Izumi, who stood a few feet away from Yodowichi.

"Well, to put it simply…their stupid, hideous, no one would want to buy them. I don't know anyone that would even be caught dead in any of these. What happened to all the ideas that once came from this room? You use to make brand new fashions, but now look at this." Izumi pointed at one of the sketches. "You're trying to revise old ones that look even stupider then the first ones."

Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"You did say you wanted my honest opinion and I gave it to you." Izumi crossed her arms.

"Well then we have a lot of work ahead of us. I request new sketches of a totally new style. You are dismissed."

The meeting members scurried away to complete the task given and Izumi returned to her cell, as she so puts it, to sit in a little peace and hopefully finish her recent drawing.


	2. New School, New Friend

**Chapter Two**

**New School, New Friend**

"Izumi, let's talk about the courses you'd like to take in Rising Emperor High (AN: I couldn't think of anything else so that's why it sounds so gay.) This year since we got all the paperwork in the mail today," Yodowichi asked once the family sat at the dining room table with papers spread out in front of her.

"I actually get a say in it this time?" Izumi asked shocked at her mother.

Normally Yodowichi choose Izumi's classes for her without consulting with her daughter first.

"Yes, since you're going to this school for the last two years of your high school life your father and I thought it best you choose your own classes," Yodowichi explained grabbing her husband's hands.

"Art classes," Izumi answered, "I already have an art scholarship for here anyway and I want to go to an art collage so I need more art credits to get a better scholarship."

"Alright."

It was strange at the sudden change in her mother's character; it scared Izumi slightly.

A week quickly passed the Urahara family by and soon the time came for Izumi to pack her bag and leave for Rising Emperor high.

"Izumi, it's time to go!" Yodowichi yelled up to her daughter.

"I know that already," Izumi yelled back.

'Now I wish they would just shut up and leave me alone,' Izumi thought as she packed the last box of her things she deemed necessary.

Servants took each box down to the awaiting car to take her away from the home she knew from birth and Izumi was relived she wouldn't have to deal with her annoying parents till Christmas break.

Izumi stood outside of the dorms of the school before taking a deep breath and walking through the door, boxes in hand. She advanced up several flights of stairs before rounding a corner and finding her room. Slowly she opened the door attempting not to drop any of the boxes in hand. Upon entering the room she was greeted by a short black haired girl that wore a white sundress with blue flowers speckled here and there.

"Oh hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Here let me help you with those," the black haired female threatening to fall.

"Thanks," Izumi said once the boxes were placed on her side of the room, "I'm Izumi Urahara it's a pleasure to meet you."

Izumi smiled at Rukia as they shook hands and Rukia smiled back.

"Here I'll help you with the rest of your stuff then we can go out to dinner or something to get to know each other better, "Rukia suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Izumi beamed with a genuine smile.

The two girls walked out the door to grab the last f Izumi's things.

"That's so cool," Rukia exclaims as the two heading towards the café that wasn't that far from the campus.

"Yeah, I was amazed that it turned out so well. I think I brought it with me, or I have pictures of it for sure. I f id did bring it you can have it since you like Chappy the rabbit so much," Izumi stated as they continued to walk.

Something caught Izumi's attention at the end of the corner. A small group of kids stood around the corner. Some smoked others just stood around and talked.

"Who are they?" Izumi asked pointing at the group.

"Oh shit?" Rukia's face fell once she saw the group.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked confused.

"Don't make eye contact with them and hopefully we won't get mugged," Rukia instructed.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about," Izumi confessed.

"Hey there's the shimigami shrimp, but who's the babe with her?" the tall, lanky man with black hair.

"Don't know. She must be new. What do you say we do Nnaitra," asked the pink haired male.

"Let's go talk to her," the one known as Nnaitra stated.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea," came a monotone response.

"Oh come on, Ulquiorra, you know you want to go talk to her. I can see it in your eyes," a teal haired male teased.

"Urusai (shut up), Grimmjaw!" the pale, black haired male snipped, his checks flushing with color, only slightly.

"Shit! They're coming this way." Rukia began to panic.

"Calm down Rukia! It'll be okay!" Izumi attempted to calm her new friend.

"Hey, you're new around her aren't you?"Asked the dark haired male.

"Nope, been here since forever you just never noticed me," Izumi stated in a smart Alec tone.

The dark hair gave Izumi a confused look.

"She's new, she's just being a smart Alec," the pink haired male explained to his confused friend.

"Oh," Nnaitra said in an idiotic way, which caused Izumi to smack her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"A hot babe like you shouldn't be hanging out with the shimigami shrimp," Nnaitra stated.

Izumi turned and faced the male, her blue/green eyes narrowing into a glare attempting to burn wholes through the taller male. Her aroma turning dark in a mere second.

"First off, I'm not hot! Second, she's my friend and third, why are you calling her shimigami?" Izumi snipped before it dawned on her what he called Rukia.

"What?!? Remember new here!" Izumi stated pointing to herself.

"I'll explain latter, let's just get out of her," Rukia whispered back.

Izumi grabbed Rukia's hand and attempted to walk past the group of males.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nnaitra's arm slipped around Izumi's waist pulling her into his chest causing her to let go of Rukia's hand.

"Away from your ugly mug," Izumi snipped before punching him in the face.

Nnaitra fell to the ground hard and everyone turned towards him in shock. Izumi and Rukia took this distraction to their advantage and booked it past the shocked group.

"Few! That was close," Izumi huffed once the two stopped in front of the café.

"Yeah, let's get in here before they get close enough to spot us," Rukia stated.

"Good idea."

The two entered the café without a second thought.

Roaring laughter erupted from the teal haired male, who was gripping his sides from laughing so hard.

"Shut up, Grimmjaw!" Nnaitra snipped at his best friend.

"I like that girl, we should keep her around." Grimmjaw continued to laugh.

"Shut up! Come on I'm going to teach her a lesson for embarrassing me." Nnaitra stormed off.

"Something tells me that this is going to end badly," Szayel said under his breath.

"So explain now," Izumi demanded as the two females sat at a booth by a window towards the back of the café.

"Okay there's two main gangs, or groups here. The shimigamis are the good kids, or the people that all the teachers like and think are going somewhere in their lives. The espadas ate people that have a record, either with the school, or with the cops," Rukia started to explain when something caught her attention.

"Great," Rukia said more to herself than to Izumi.

"Huh?" Izumi questioned as she turned in her seat to look in the same direction as Rukia.

The sight she saw took her breath away. A mess of shoulder length, black hair against pale, handsome skin, emerald eyes reflected brightly from the light of the café. A small male frame clothed in a slim fitting, black and dark green striped jacket. Two streaks were drawn from the bottom of his eyes down to his jaw in strait, green lines.

"Who's that?" Izumi breathed out in amazement.

"That's Ulquiorra Schiffer, fourth ranked Espadas. My enemies," Rukia answered.

'Shit!' Izumi thought as she continued to mole over the male as he started to walk towards her the rest of his group fallowing close behind.


	3. Espada or Shimigami?

**Chapter Three**

**Espada or Shimigami?**

"What do you think they want now?" Izumi asked, turning back to Rukia.

"I have no idea," Rukia answered truthfully.

"Listen here you," Nnaitra said, irritation flowing from his words.

"Who me?" Izumi tried to act all sweat and innocent.

"No one embarrasses me like that and gets away with it." Nnaitra's face was red with anger, but Izumi just laughed at him.

"Oh so scary, what you gonna do about it?" Izumi challenged.

A perverted grin spread across his face as he took another step closer to her.

"Take another step and you'll have worst than a bruise on your face." Izumi's face darkened with that statement.

"I doubt that."

Nnaitra moved to advance, but a pale hand on his chest stopped him.

"Nnaitra, I would advise you to just let it go. She's not on a side yet," the pale, dark haired male stated.

"Fine, Ulquiorra," Nnaitra grumbled.

"Will you just go away?" Izumi asked annoyed at the male.

"What if I don't want to?" this time it was Nnaitra that did the challenging.

"Then you're face is gonna meet this table in less than five seconds," Izumi stated glaring up at the male.

Nnaitra matched Izumi's glare and tension raised between the two groups.

"I'll give you till tomorrow to pick which side you're on and if you pick their side I'll get you back for embarrassing me that way," Nnaitra stated.

"I doubt you'll be able to do anything to me."

Rukia looked at her new friend concerned. What was Izumi to do? She knew very little about what was going on at this school between the two groups. How was she supposed to make a reasonable decision? Rukia watched as her friend had an inner battle about the decision she was to make.

"Izumi, what are you thinking about?" Rukia finally asked.

"Are you asking because you're concerned, or is this another one of your mind games?" Izumi asked back as she fell onto her back, glaring at the ceiling.

"The first one," Rukia replied.

Rukia walked over to Izumi's bed and loomed over her new friend.

Izumi sighed. "I don't know what to do."

That was the truth and it was rare for Izumi to admit that she was confused about something. She felt her heart start to flutter just by the guy entering the room, but Rukia was her friend. She had to pick between a love that she knew nothing about and could easily hurt her in the blink of an eye, and a new friendship with her roommate that was strong in its self.

"I can't help you with that. The only advice I can give you is: what do you think of them, the Espada we met today and what do you think of me? From that who do you feel you would rather be around," Rukia stated, taking a seat next to Izumi.

"Well, I hate how that Nnaitra treats me and they seem to be a group that would get annoying fast. But then they seem ok. I like you, Rukia, you seem to be nice as far as I can see and I don't want to be an enemy to you. Why do things have to so complicated?" Izumi stressed out.

Rukia stayed quiet, she allowed Izumi all the time she needed for her decision.

"I want to be a shimigami, Rukia." Izumi stated seriously as she sat up to look Rukia in the eye.

"Byakuya nii-sama will be happy to hear that," Rukia stated with a giant smile.

'_Friendship comes over everything. That's what my father has always told me. I just hope I don't regret my decision.' _Izumi thought as she watched Rukia bounce around the room in happiness.


	4. Regret or Just Complications

**Chapter Four**

**Regret or Just Complications**

"I choose Shimigami," Izumi stated, sending a glare at Nnaitra.

"Good, now you'll pay for what you did to me." he smirked at her.

"Want to be embarrassed again; I won't mind laying you out again. In front of the whole school too." Izumi returned his smirk.

"Nnaitra now is not the time for this," Szayel said to his friend.

"Classes are going to start soon," Rukia told Izumi.

"Fine." Izumi turned and started towards the art room for her first class.

~TS~

Izumi sat down at one of the six tables in the room hoping no one would sit next to her. The first bell rang and people filed into the room. Izumi heard the chair next to her be pulled out and someone sit in it. Izumi turned her head slightly and caught sight of midnight hair and emerald eyes. Izumi's head snapped to the side and sure enough it was Ulquiorra, her new enemy.

"Don't get the wrong idea I'm sitting here because all the other seats are taken," he said once he noticed her stare.

"Oh," was all she could utter.

"Good morning class," the teacher greeted, "it so nice to see so many returning faces and new ones too."

'_This teacher is going to get annoying_,' Izumi thought.

"Today, I'll hand out the syllabus and run through it before everyone can just free draw today. We'll start the first project tomorrow," she continued to talk to the class.

As the teacher babbled on about nothing really, Izumi's thoughts started to drift to the male sitting next to her.

'_It's a strange feeling, this boy sitting by me…why does he make me feel this…this warmth that flows over me. I've never felt it before. This isn't right! He's my enemy now, how can I feel anything towards him?_' Izumi observed in her mind.

Izumi continued to be lost in her thoughts unaware that the male beside her continuously glanced at her.

'_It's strange. This girl causes something inside me to stir. She's different than most women around here. She's beautiful, but she denies it. She's not afraid to be aggressive when someone insults her, or her friends. She won't back down form a challenge. She's definitely different. I'll keep an eye on her and see what I can discover,'_ Ulquiorra thought.

"You may now free draw," the teacher announced.

"Oh goodie," Izumi commented.

'_I could use this time to finish one of my drawings I've been working on,' _Izumi thought as she reached into her art bag and pulled out her small canvas and pastels.

"You carry pastels in your bag?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, it's not like it's all that strange. I am an artist after all. It's good to be prepared if you're inspired by something randomly," Izumi explained.

Ulquiorra just gave her a blank stare.

"Why do I even bother to explain this to you?" Izumi commented more to herself.

"It's natural to answer when a question is asked," Ulquiorra answered.

Izumi, in turn, gave him a blank stare. Her brow knotted with confusion as to why he answered her. Ulquiorra smirked a little at Izumi's cute, confused expression.

"Why are you smirking?" She questioned.

"No reason," Ulquiorra replied turning back to his syllabus.

'_He's weird,'_ Izumi thought.

"You may free draw for the rest of the period," the teacher announced.

Izumi carefully sketched the finishing touches to her, only one day old, drawing. Then she carefully chose the colors she deemed necessary for this piece of abstract art.

Ulquiorra watched her carefully, observing every little motion she made. Every stroke she made on the paper, every precise motion of the pastel. He didn't know why he just stared at her. It puzzled him greatly.

'_He's so weird! Why is he staring at me?_' Izumi stressed as she tried to focus on her work.

"Why are you staring?" Izumi snipped after ten minutes of being watched like a hawk.

"Because it annoys you," Ulquiorra quickly lied.

Izumi glared while Ulquiorra smirked, only slightly.

'_Maybe this year's art class will be interesting,'_ Ulquiorra thought.

~TS~

"Rukia, I'm not kidding. I have him in every one of my classes!" Izumi stressed, flopping down on her bed.

"That sucks," Rukia replied, sitting gracefully on her bed.

"And he sits next to me in all of them. He uses the excuse 'there's no other seats'!" Izumi explained.

"Hmmmm, very strange," Rukia said writing a few things on her notebook.

"Let me guess you're going to turn this into one of your weird sessions?"

Izumi was not amused with the aspect of going through this all over again.

"Yep." Rukia smiled attempting to look cure.

"Grrr!" Izumi rolled off the bed and grabbed her bag before exiting the room.

'_I don't want to deal with that again,'_ Izumi thought.

"Oh look what the cat drug in," a cold voice hissed from the shadows of the hallway.

"Shit," Izumi hissed under her breathe.

An evil chuckle erupted throughout the hallway. Izumi's eyes narrowed at the dark haired mail in front of her.

"I'm not in a good mood right now and I don't want to deal with you on top of it," Izumi snipped.

"Too bad." Nnaitra stepped into the light smiling like an idiot.

"Go away before I deck you again and this time you won't be getting up so soon," Izumi threatened.

"I expected you to say that, so I took a few precautions."

His smile grew as figures emerged from the shadows behind Izumi as she glared at Nnaitra. Strong hands grabbed Izumi's arms holding her in place. All her strength was useless compared to the two men that held her.

"Now what to do? What to do?" Nnaitra asked, his smile turning perverted.

"Why don't you destroy this? That should teach her," Szayel asked holding out the abstract painting Izumi had been perfecting throughout the whole day.

"That would work," Nnaitra replied.

Izumi struggled to escape the confides she was held in to save her precious drawing.

"This drawing means a lot to you don't it?" Nnaitra asked.

Izumi's glare intensified.

"It is quite a beautiful piece, but I rather teach you a lesson."

Nnaitra was about to break the small canvas when a pair of pale hands stopped him.

"As another artist I can't allow you to do that." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"Come on Ulquiorra! Are you getting soft?" Nnaitra yelled.

"I won't allow you to destroy a piece like this."

"You and your art," Nnaitra huffed before turning away.

Grimmjaw and Szayel, the two holding Izumi, released her and fallowed after Nnaitra after receiving a glare from Ulquiorra.

"Why?" Izumi asked when Ulquiorra handed her, her art.

"Because."

He walked away without a second glance.


	5. Feelings Complicated

_**AN: sorry for the verry late update computer problems, internet problems, and recent health problems where i've had to see doctors and have MRIs and stuff have gotten in the way not to mention school, but i have gotten it finished and here it is for your enjoyment. i hope you like it, and i am working on getting a scedule that i will update more often than i do.**_

**Chapter Five**

**Feelings Complicated**

"Rukia," Izumi said as she stepped though the door, bag clutched to her chest.

Her eyes reflected confusion and she need someone to talk to.

"What happened to you?" Rukia asked pointing at the bruises forming on Izumi's arms.

"I need to talk to you," Izumi said softly, "about a lot of things."

Izumi walked over and sat down on the floor leaning against Rukia's bed where Rukia still sat.

"First, I hate Nnaitra with a passion and Grimmjaw and Szayel for that matter. They were this close," Izumi motioned with her pointer and thumb only an inch apart, "from destroying my new drawing, but Ulquiorra stopped them."

"So you don't hate Ulquiorra anymore?" Rukia questioned.

"Not at this moment, no," Izumi answered truthfully.

"Okay. Why do you have bruises?"

"That was Grimmjaw and Szayel fault."

"Ah, that explains a bunch. Now why did Ulquiorra help you?"

"I don't know! He used the excuse 'as another artiest' he couldn't allow Nnaitra to destroy it. Does that make any sense?"

"Hmmm, that is strange," Rukia mused

"And there's something else, but I don't know if I should tell you." Izumi darted her eyes away not able to look at her friend.

"Tell me, please," Rukia begged.

"I get this feeling around him."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't really know how to explain it."

Izumi cradled her head in frustration; frustration for not understanding.

Rukia lightly rubbed Izumi's shoulders attempting to comfort her friend.

"It's alright," she cooed.

"We'll figure it out I promise," Rukia reassured.

"I hope so."

~TU~

"What the fuck man?" Nnaitra questioned, anger rolled off his words.

His eyes narrowed darkly at little man that sat at the small table sketching away, back to the taller male. Ulquiorra ignored the male as he drew his beauty.

"I'm talking to you," Nnaitra growled yanking Ulquiorra's shoulder.

In a flash, pain shot up Nnaitra's spine as it collided with the surface of the wall, a pale hand clinched tightly around his throat. His airways tightened and he gulped for breath as he was forced to look into the emotionless emerald eyes of the fourth Espada.

"I think you need a reminder on where you are on the food chain."

Emerald eyes pierced into Nnaitra's daring him to disturb his drawing again.

"I forgot," Nnaitra choked out.

The pale hand slowly retracted allowing air back in the throat of its victim. Nnaitra turned away from the stoic face gasping for air. Ulquiorra returned to his drawing, but felt the glare of the other male on his back.

"I still think you're going soft," Nnaitra commented.

"No, I just have a better plan to torment her," Ulquiorra stated, looking at his comrade at the corner of his eye.

"Do tell."

~TI~

"Rukia, what do I do? I think I'm in love with a man that is my enemy!" Izumi all but screamed.

"I don't know. First we need to confirm that you are in love with him before we can take any form of action," Rukia explain rationally.

"How?" it was a logical question anyone would want to know.

"When you are around him focus on the feelings you feel and write them down and then we can go over them and figure out if it's really love your feeling," Rukia stated.

"Alright if you think it'll work."

"Trust me, it'll work."

~TS~

"Alright class, today we will start with one point prospective," the art teacher announced, " I know for most of you this is review, but this is the perfect time to prefect your technique."

The teacher continued to blab on, but who really cares not Izumi she was more worried about figuring out her feelings towards the pale hottie sitting next to her.

'_Ok yesterday he saved me from Nnaitra and now he's sitting by me and talking to me and what the heck is going on. He's playing mind games isn't he? No, he's probably just trying to get to know me and find a weakness. Yeah, that's it. All enemies do that. Right? I'm talking to myself! Calm down, there's nothing to worry about there is rational reason for this you just have to calm down and think of it. I'm talking to myself again. I'm sure that's some kind of mental disorder, or something. Anyway, I don't know him well enough to know if he plays mind games and he doesn't know me well enough to know if I would have any attraction towards him. Besides the fact that my faces was practically screaming it last night, but he's a guy they don't notice that stuff. Well, most don't,_' Izumi was driving herself nuts in her head.

"Are you pretty good at one point perspective?" Ulquiorra asked looking into Izumi's blue/green eyes.

"Somewhat I like two point better," Izumi answered with a smile.

_'Alright, I need to focus on my feelings,_' Izumi told herself as she started her project, 'how the heck to do I that!'

"You seem nervous, are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm fine," Izumi quickly replied, probably too quickly.

Ulquiorra touched Izumi's bicep gently, exactly where the deep blue and purple bruise had formed.

"Are your arms feeling alright, I hope they didn't hurt you too bad?" Ulquiorra asked concern seemed to drip from his words.

Izumi's breath caught as they gaze met. His emerald orbs pulled her in. Her brain unable to make a coherent sentence as her tongue flapped around in her mouth that suddenly became dry.

"It hurts a little, but not much," she finally stumbled out.

Ulquiorra had to fight off the smirk from the reaction he received from her.

"That's good; I wouldn't like it if they hurt you."

To say Izumi was stunned at this would be an understatement, her eyes nearly popped out of her skull in shock.

'_You are just overacting and over thinking,_' she scolded.

Izumi returned to her drawing before her thoughts got away from her.

Ulquiorra waited awhile before he spoke again. By the time he did Izumi was indulged in her drawing and he was peering over her shoulder.

"Somewhat, I think we need to go look up the definition of somewhat together because you are amazing at this," Ulquiorra commented at the drawing of a dragon that looked like it was flying off the page because everything was going to the middle.

Heat rose to Izumi's cheeks. She ducked her face down as much as she could into her sleeve to hide the blush to no avail.

"Thank you," she murmured through her sleeve.

Ulquiorra chuckled.

His heart warmed up at this girl; maybe Nnaitra was right he was getting soft.

~TS~

"Rukia, I know I'm in love with him. I just know it, but that he's my enemy is just terrible." Izumi flopped on her bed.

"This is bad, a total Romeo and Juliet even," Rukia pointed out.

"I know!" Izumi slammed her head back into her pillow.

Rukia sat next to her friend on the bed and looked down at her almost like a mother would to her daughter.

"I don't know what to tell you," Rukia confessed, "I've never seen this happen before. Well yes and no, but we're not going into the details of that one. The only thing I have to say is do whatever your heart says and know that I'll be here for you no matter what.

"Thank you."

Izumi embraced her friend; tightly she held her knowing that no matter what happened in the near future that Rukia would be there for her.


	6. The Plan of Destruction

**Chapter Six**

**The Plan of Destruction**

"So did you get the information you wanted today?" Nnaitra asked once Ulquiorra walked through the door of their dormitory.

"A little, but I'll continue to test my theory tomorrow," Ulquiorra replied as he headed towards his room to find his recent drawing that he was hoping to prefect that night.

"How soon will you be able to execute your plan?" Nnaitra asked, matching Ulquiorra stride for stride.

"Soon, very soon."

"I think it's messed up to play with girl's emotions," Grimmjaw huffed.

"You're only saying that because Ulquiorra was the one that came up with it instead of you," Szayel commented.

"Shut up!" Grimmjaw barked.

Szayel just chuckled to himself as he continued to observe his newest experiment.

"This is going to be fun," Nnaitra comment, that creepy grin spreading across his face.

~TI~

"You're going to have to tell your brother about this aren't you?" Izumi asked Rukia a little while after they started their homework.

"Probably, but not right off the bat only when it starts to become a serious issue will I have to inform him," Rukia answered not looking up from her book.

"Thought so," Izumi stated more to herself than Rukia.

"Don't worry it won't be for a while before I'll tell him," Rukia reassured.

"Yay," Izumi commented sarcastically.

~TS~

'_Ok Izumi, be calm that's all you have to do. Be calm and you'll get through the day. Is it sad that you have to give yourself a pep talk before entering a damn class? Yes!' _Izumi stated as she entered her first period class and took her normal seat.

She started to paint on her dragon to get her mind off of the boy that would most likely sit beside her. The chair squealed as it was pulled from its position and a familiar male slipped into the seat, his emerald eyes darted to the side to observe if he just sitting down triggered some sort of reaction, but found none. Izumi was too involved with her drawing to notice the male. An evil idea ran through Ulquiorra's mind.

Izumi lifted up a little to examine her piece when she noticed someone breathing on her ear.

"Boo," Ulquiorra whispered.

Izumi jumped slightly and almost hit Ulquiorra in the face in the process. She glared at him intently as if she was trying to bore a whole in his skull. Ulquiorra chuckled to himself.

"Why'd you do that?" Izumi snipped.

"To see what you would do," Ulquiorra answered.

Izumi just glared at him again which made the male chuckle again.

'_Stupid baka,'_ Izumi huffed finishing her dragon as fast as she could because of her anger.

"Oh come on," Ulquiorra stated, "it wasn't that bad."

This just got him another glare.

"Don't act like you didn't like me breathing on your neck," he said observing for a reaction.

Izumi blushed before hitting Ulquiorra in the arm.

"Urusai!"

~TS~

"So did you find out huh, huh?" Nnaitra asked like a small child asking for a lollipop.

"Yes I did," Ulquiorra stated.

"Yay, so will we do it this weekend?" Nnaitra eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Possibly."

"Yes!" Nnaitra began to dance around the room.

"Damn, Nnaitra, calm down," Grimmjaw bellowed.

"But it's fun to torture shimigamis," Nnaitra stated something similar to a pout crossing his features.

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes at his best friend.

~TS~

_AN: I know I'm jumping around in this chapter but I need to in order to get my thoughts down Gomen._

"What do you think it means?" Izumi asked on the first day of the weekend.

An envelope clutched in her hand.

"I have no idea," Rukia stated.

"It's probably a trick that he's playing on me because he's an Espada, or Nnaitra is putting him up to it," Izumi voiced her thoughts.

"But Nnaitra is the fifth Espada and Ulquiorra is the fourth, I doubt that Nnaitra is putting him up to anything," Rukia stated.

"Good point," Izumi sighed, "But what should I do? Should I go and see what this is all about or play it safe and stay here, but if I do that then I'll be forever teased by Nnaitra as a coward cuz I wouldn't take this challenge? That would be horrible, but then again what if it's just a sick joke to play with my emotions? You don't think they could already know about them?"

"You're logic is fascinating just so you know," Rukia stated before answering the question, "I have no idea."

"Damn, I'm going," Izumi stated walking out the door.

Rukia remained sitting know what was to come.

The door opened again and Izumi reentered.

"Maybe not," she sighed.

'_Here we go,'_ Rukia thought.

Izumi passes around the room contemplating everything.

~TU~

"Do you think she'll show up?" Nnaitra asked.

"I don't know, hopefully so this plan will work," Ulquiorra answered emotionless as ever though inside he was having conflicting emotions.

"If this works Aizen will be pleased," Szayel stated.

"Yes, of course," Ulquiorra replied, his heart falling into his stomach.

~TI~

"Rukia, come with me," Izumi pleaded.

"No, I have work to do," Rukia stated.

She looked up from her book for only one second seeing Izumi on her knees, hands folded in front of her, her bottom lip poking out slightly, and her eyes big and pleading.

Rukia sighed, "Fine I'll go."

"Yes!" Izumi cheered.

'_What am I getting myself into?'_ Rukia questioned as she was dragged from the room.

~TU~

"There she is," Nnaitra nearly squealed.

"Will you just shut up already?" Grimmjaw growled.

"Fine," Nnaitra huffed.

Izumi advanced towards the table Rukia in tow.

"What is this about?" Izumi asked eyeing the four males that sat in the booth.

"You should know what this is about," Nnaitra stated his normal grin plastered on his face.

"Hummer me," Izumi stated glaring at the male.

"You have feelings for Ulquiorra, don't you?" Nnaitra hissed into her ear.

Izumi punched him in the face to get him away from her. She tries to control the blush that wanted to spread across her checks.

"Don't know what you're talking about," She snipped.

"Oh please, then why did you respond to a note from him, hm?" Szayel questioned smirking at her.

"Because I viewed it as a challenge for the four of you and I don't back down from a challenge," Izumi stated glaring at the pink haired male.

"You're lying," he stated simply.

"Prove it," Izumi challenged.

Ulquiorra's hand gripped Izumi's wrist and pulled her towards him. She fell into his lap and a blush spread across her face. His lips touched hers for a brief second before he pushed her to the floor.

"To bad I don't care about you," he stated, his emerald eyes glazing over so no emotion could be read.

Izumi stood, tears threatening to fall; she slapped him as hard as she could before grabbing Rukia's wrist and dragging her out of the café. Nnaitra's laughter fallowed them out.

"Did you see her face?" He laughed out.

"It was priceless. Aizen will be pleased to know we crushed the newest Shimigami," Szayel agreed giving a chuckle with his friend.

Ulquiorra sat down rubbing his check softly.

"I won't be surprised if that bruises over," Grimmjaw stated as he shoved the last of his burger in his mouth.

"Yeah," Ulquiorra agreed.

~TI~

"Stupid, damn baka," Izumi whaled throwing things randomly about the room, "I hope he gets run over by a car on his way back."

Rukia hid behind the fair end of the bed dodging items that flew through the air.

"Calm down, Izumi," she stated, "this is exactly what he want s you to do."

"I don't care," she screamed more tears flowing from her eyes.

"You should have known that this would happen," Rukia commented softly.

"But he made me believe there was a chance and don't say it was an act. Because it wasn't I could see through his defenses and I saw that he cared that the emotions reflecting in his eyes were real," Izumi melted down slipping down the edge of her bed crying into her lap.

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and cried. Rukia came out of her hiding spot and hugged her friend.

"Maybe Nnaitra and the rest put him up to it then," she said trying to reassure the troubled soul even in the littlest way.


	7. Regret

**Chapter 7**

**Regret**

"Ulquiorra, why are you moping around?" Szayel asked.

He didn't answer; he just continued to look out the window.

"Are you regretting what you did?" Szayel asked directing his full attention towards the pale male.

Ulquiorra didn't answer.

Szayel sighed, rose from his chair and abandoned his experiment. He advanced towards his friend, placing a gentle touch on his shoulder. Ulquiorra jumped slightly at the touch.

"What happened to you? Szayel asked concern and curiosity reflected from his eyes.

"Well…."

~TI~

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe," Izumi replied, her voice cracking from all the tears.

"Hey, I know! Let's go out tonight," Rukia stated as the idea hit her.

"Huh," Izumi questioned, confusion flowing across her features.

"You, me, and some others go out and have fun like bowling or dancing or something," Rukia's face lit up with excitement from the idea.

"I don't know," Izumi answered as she fiddled with her hands.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Rukia begged.

"Fine," Izumi agreed.

~TU~

"I knew it," Szayel stated after his little chat with Ulquiorra.

"Don't tell Nnaitra or else," Ulquiorra threatened, narrowing his eyes at the other male.

Szayel held his hands up in defense.

"I won't."

Ulquiorra sighed again.

"I know, we are totally going out tonight," Szayel stated returning to his experiment.

"What good will that do?"

"It'll take your mind off her."

"Fine," Ulquiorra answered in a sigh.

"Yay, I'm going to tell Nnaitra and Grimmjaw we're going out tonight," Szayel stated.

~TSTI~

"So Izumi this it Renji and Ichigo," Rukia stated introducing the two extremely tall men, compared to Rukia.

Renji had his long red hair held up in a white hair band and wore baggy dark jeans. He had on a white t-shirt that had a tribal dragon on the front in black. A green zip-up hoodie with fur lining the hood clothed his muscular arms. A black studded belt held up his pants.

Ichigo had bright orange hair that was messy as hell and wore a red and black t-shirt; the shirt was mostly red with black trimming. Cladding his legs was a pair of baggy blue jeans with a red belt holding them up. A black jacket with one thick stripe running up his arms.

Izumi smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you."

Renji gave her a broad smile saying, "Hey, let's go out and have some fun tonight!"

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed.

"Ok," Izumi sighed.

"Trust me, these two will distract you from your troubles," Rukia whispered as she walked with Izumi out of the building.

"I hope so," Izumi stated.

"I know the best place in town. It's this teen dance club called 'The Seireitei'," Renji stated as the group walked down the sidewalk heading into town.

"Ok," was Izumi's response.

~TS~

"So are you having fun yet?" Rukia screamed over the hard punk music blaring from the millions of speakers surrounding the dance floor.

"Yep," Izumi yelled back a small forming on her face as she and Renji continued to dance.

As the music continued to blare from the speakers the walls seamed to shake not that anyone noticed as they were to busy jumping up and down at that moment, a small group of four were walking through the door. The small group was the last people the Shimigamis wanted to see at that moment.

~TU~

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry," Szayel yelled up the stairs to the dark haired male.

Ulquiorra sighed, '_there's no way this will work'_

Nnaitra finally walked down the stairs completely ready and the four advanced out of their dormitory heading to the hottest teen hang out in town. As they entered Ulquiorra scanned the room seeing who all was there. His eyes instantly fell upon the blonde haired beauty that he has hurt not five hours ago. His heart sank at the sight before him.

Izumi, perfect beautiful Izumi, was dancing with blunt overbearing Renji. Ulquiorra stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them, especially when the song changed from the hard punk song to a hip hop song.

~TI~

Izumi was drunk on the exziluration pumping through her from the music that she completely forgot about Ulquiorra and what he did and started to move her hips to the beat of the new song. Renji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest, matching her movements perfectly. Izumi's body just started working on its own, at least that's what if kinda felt like, and began grinding back into Renji. The two were completely unaware of the male at was watching their little show and glaring daggers at them.

Rukia was dancing with Ichigo enjoying herself just like Izumi, but she lifted her head when she felt the intense stare from someone and she caught sight of Ulquiorra.

"Oh no this is bad," she whispered to herself though no one could hear her over the loud music anyway.


	8. Jealousy

**Chapter 8**

**Jealousy**

Ulquiorra stood on a far wall just glaring at the ginger. A new emotion ripping through him, almost driving him to go over there and strangle the male that dare touch the object of his affection.

The emotion bubbled up inside him; feeling like it would flow over at anytime. His glare undisturbed by anything else around him; even Szayel had noticed how Ulquiorra was murdering someone with his gaze.

"Who's the unlucky one that pissed Ulquiorra off?" Grimmjaw asked.

Szayel fallowed Ulquiorra's gaze to Renji and Izumi dancing.

"A shimigami of course," Szayel answered.

"They're here, don't tell Nnaitra that," commented Grimmjaw.

"Tell me what?" the dark haired male asked, popping up over his friend's shoulder.

"Nothing," Szayel lied quickly.

Nnaitra looked at him skeptically before turning his gaze to Ulquiorra.

"What's up with Ulquiorra?" Nnaitra questioned.

"Ah," Szayel looked at Grimmjaw for help with an excuse.

"Ulquiorra's feeling a bit under the weather right now. Stomach problems, I'll just take him home before he pukes all over everyone. Plus it's getting late you know how Aizen gets if we are out past curfew anyway," Grimmjaw babbled, but yet still made perfect sense in the end.

Nnaitra nodded and the group of Espada left the club.

~TS~

~TI~

"Wasn't that fun?" Rukia asked as the four of them left the club.

"Yeah, it surprisingly was more fun than I thought it would be," Izumi answered blushing slightly.

"It was awesome. You're an amazing dancer," Renji commented to Izumi.

"Thank you," Izumi replied smiling up at the taller male.

'_Yes, this is turning out better than I hoped,' _Rukia thought as she watched the redhead and her roommate closely on the walk back to the dorms.

As Izumi and Rukia walked through the door of their dorm Rukia was asking questions rapidly at Izumi.

"So what do you think of Renji?" she asked.

"He's cool, seems nice and all. It'll be fun to hang out and be friends with him," Izumi answered as she searched her dresser for some pajamas.

"Yes, I knew you would like him. He's an awesome friend to have," Rukia stated with a smile.

"I can see that."

~TS~

'_I'm really dreading classes now. Since what happened Saturday and all. But I need to be strong, just ignore him. It should be easy enough. I can't let him know that what he did affected me so much. They want to see your tears it shows them they won, but not this time. Just give him the cold shoulder that's all I need to do and he'll get the picture,' _Izumi gave herself a pep talk before entering the art room.

She took her normal seat at the far table completely ignoring the body that took the seat next to her. Most of the class period had gone by and neither of the two spoke to one and other.

Finally Ulquiorra broke the silence, "So did you have fun Saturday night?"

Izumi glanced at him sideways.

"Why would you care?" she questioned venom dripping from her words masking the pain she was feeling.

Ulquiorra didn't answer.

~TS a month~

During the past month Izumi was completely ignoring the existence of the pale espada and began spending a lot of her free time with Renji and other Shimigamis. Rumors were running wild about Renji's and Izumi's relationship, but the two of them ignored all the comments. To Izumi Renji was like an older brother, always there and protected her just like an older brother should. That was the only feeling the two had for each other just like being siblings and that was all.

~TU~

One day Ulquiorra's self control broke when the latest rumor reached his ears. He was madder than ever before and Renji was going to receive the full furry of that pinned up anger. The rumor running through his head and anger driving him to move from his seat at the Espada dormintory, he set out to look for the redhead.

"Did you hear? They say that Renji and Izumi went all the way, you know homerun. Do you think it's true? I don't know because they've only been going out for almost a month now," a girl gossiped to her friend as Ulquiorra walked by.

This only made Ulquiorra's anger to skyrocket.

~TS!~

"Renji," Ulquiorra hissed, venom dripping from his words.

"What do you want?" Renji asked, a glare directed at the smaller male.

"You and me outside now," Ulquiorra demanded, his tone saying everything for him.

Renji smirked, it'd been awhile since he had a fight with an Espada it should be fun.


	9. Fight for the Girl

**Chapter 9**

**Fight for the Girl**

"What's the matter Ulquiorra?" Renji taunted, "Something the matter?"

Ulquiorra glared at the Shimigami hoping to drill holes in him if possible. Renji smirked at the hatred that rolled off Ulquiorra's glare.

"What's with that glare? Seems to me that it has a fresh batch of hate added to it; why exactly would that be?" Renji asked stirring the fire under Ulquiorra.

"You took her," Ulquiorra growled through grit teeth.

"Huh?" Renji was utterly confused at this statement.

"You took her from me," Ulquiorra repeated, his glare intensifying.

Renji raised one tattooed eyebrow at the smaller male, "I'm confused. Who are you referring to?"

"Don't act dumb, you know who I'm talking about. The one you've been hanging around with for the past month nonstop. You took her from me."

The realization of who Ulquiorra was referring to crashed upon Renji; who smirked deciding he would milk the situation for all it was worth to provoke Ulquiorra to the full extent possible.

"Oh you mean Izumi. I didn't know she belonged to anyone. She's carrying my child you know," Renji smarted off, smirk increasing at the expression on Ulquiorra's face.

~TI~

Izumi sneezed as she put away one of her paintings.

"Are you coming down with a cold," Rukia asked concern floating off her words.

"No, I think someone's talking about me is all," Izumi stated simply.

Footsteps echoed off the walls as someone rushed down the hall heading towards the door on the end.

"Izumi!" shouted one of the lower Shimigami members.

"Nani?" Izumi asked.

"You've gotta come quick. Renji and Ulquiorra are fighting out front," the girl wailed.

Both Izumi and Rukia looked at each other, they shared a glance of understanding that this fight would turn deadly if it wasn't resolved quickly. The two dashed out of their room, rushing passed poor bystanders that were being plowed over as they advanced down the hall.

Thoughts ran rapid through Izumi's mind as she ran to Renji's aid.

~TU~

"I'm going to kill you," Ulquiorra threatened, his tone dropping extremely.

People that were standing on the sidelines of the battle cowered for Renji, but Renji stood strong and just smirked at the agitated male.

"Try it," he dared.

Ulquiorra was just about to do that when a scalp of blonde hair came into view right in between the two males.

"What the fuck is going on," Izumi demanded to know.

Neither of the males replied too ashamed to, or didn't quite know how to explain it.

Izumi turned to Ulquiorra and glared.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded again.

"It's his fault," was all Ulquiorra said.

Izumi gave a confused look and Renji decided that then would be a good idea to clear a few things but avoiding the subject of them dating and everything that went along with them having a relationship deeper than that even.

"Well he blames me for stealing you away from him," Renji stated.

Izumi rounded on Ulquiorra in a second.

"Stole me away? You're the one that dumped me on the floor, remember? You're the one that decided it would be fun to play with my emotions and make me believe that I had some chance of you liking me and then you broke my heart. You are the only one to blame here…." Izumi continued to shout insults and other things at the male that were incoherent with the man topic of the fight completely.

"Calm down, you'll hurt the baby," Ulquiorra found himself saying in the middle of Izumi's rant.

"Baby?" Izumi thought for a moment before rounding on Renji instead, "What the fuck did you tell him?"

The glare Renji received from the pissed female was far more frightening than the one he received from Ulquiorra. Renji found himself taking steps backwards as Izumi ripped him a new one.

Ichigo was rolling on the ground at the sight of his friend being screamed at by the smaller female. Rukia was shocked at how stupid Renji could be at that moment and at how pissed Izumi had become. Nnaitra was dying of laughter at the sight of both Ulquiorra and Renji being screamed out. Szeyal's eyes were bugging out at the events and Grimmjaw was rolling with laugher at the moment almost to the point of not being able to breathe.

Once Izumi had completely broke Renji down she turned her anger back at Ulquiorra. She continued to scream and yell at the male. Ulquiorra just started to smile as Izumi continued to scream at him. Something in his brain had slipped or something to be enjoying being yelled at, but after being completely ignored by the female for a month being screamed at felt really nice.

~TI~

Izumi wasn't expecting it when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, nor the lips that clasped over hers causing her to fall silent. Her eyes fluttered closed and she returned the kiss with full force.

Ichigo's and Renji's eyes bugged at from shock and Rukia was doing a dance of victory. Szayel soon joined Rukia in that victory dance while Grimmjaw's jaw had dropped to the ground at the shock of Ulquiorra kissing someone let alone the fact that he was kissing a Shimigami. Nnaitra was boiling with anger at his superior.

Ulquiorra pulled away from the kiss and just gazed in Izumi's blue/green orbs. He smiled a soft smile at her and Izumi couldn't help but smile back.

"How could you?" bellowed Nnaitra.

His anger getting the better of him, he charged at Ulquiorra pushing Izumi out of his way. The force of his push causing Izumi to topple to the ground; pain erupted from her wrists as she tried to break her fall.

A flash of a new emotion crossed Ulquiorra's eyes before he had Nnaitra pinned to the ground his arm twisted behind his back almost to the point of breaking it. Nnaitra whimpered in pain.

During the rapid movements something fell from Ulquiorra's jacket pocket right next to Izumi. Izumi picked it up and gasped. She was looking at a perfect replica of herself.

Ulquiorra was too busy hurting Nnaitra and whispering threats in his ear to notice that Izumi had found his secret drawing that he always carried on him since meeting the girl and for the past month was his form of sanctuary. He kept it close to him at all times; it was the only thing that allowed him to be able to sleep for the past month.

When Ulquiorra finally noticed what exact Izumi was holding he dropped Nnaitra's arm in an instant. Heat rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment of being found out.

"Ulquiorra, why?" Izumi asked still staring at the flawless drawing.

"Because I really care for you," Ulquiorra answered looking at the ground expecting to be smacked in the face or something along those lines.

But instead of that Izumi jumped on him, her arms wrapping around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist. Ulquiorra's quick reflexes allowed him to catch Izumi and balance himself out to not fall backwards from the force of the jump. Izumi's lips descended upon his in an amazing kiss.

"I love you too," she stated with a smile.

Ulquiorra smiled too enjoying holding her in his arms for real this time.

Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjaw were dumb founded at the sight. Szayel and Rukia shook hands to a new alliance of the two sides of friends and Nnaitra mumbled to himself still lying face down in the dirt not feeling the strength to stand yet. The two groups lived in peace from that day forth after some convincing of their superiors of course.


End file.
